<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Opinion by BuddingBriar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151678">Second Opinion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingBriar/pseuds/BuddingBriar'>BuddingBriar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, College AU, Creampie, Demons don't exist au, Dom!Vergil, F/M, Human AU, Orgasm Denial, SO MUCH TEASING, Slapped by a ruler on the thigh, Vaginal Fingering, had a lot of fun writing it though, sub!Reader, this is just pure shameless smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingBriar/pseuds/BuddingBriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was get a second opinion from your loving boyfriend about an essay.</p><p>Of course, you get much more than what you wanted, but it certainly isn't an unwelcome surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A thank you to the boys in the Vergil discord for hyping me up skejekfj.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Essay times were upon you in college. Being a Literature major, you knew you’d be writing a lot of essays in your time here. But this particular one, about choosing an author you’ve covered and one of their stories, just stumped you. There were a lot of good authors in this Lit class this semester; Kate Chopin, Ambrose Bierce, Nathaniel Hawthorne. You were honest-to-god stumped because you loved too many of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, you went to the one person you’d know who would have a second opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your boyfriend, Vergil Sparda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil is also a Literature major, with a planned minor in English. He wants to be a college professor once he gets out, the passion for the subject going beyond your own. It was adorable, and you two met by chance when you sat together in your first semester. You two ended up falling for each other after many meetings over books and tea. William Blake ended up being one of your favorite poets by the end of that semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, all you wanted was just a second opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-when her lo-lover turned and looked at her-her—” The sentence is cut off by a sudden wanton moan falling from your mouth, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
  <span> follows right on your outer thigh. You shudder, tears building in your eyes as you swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue,” Vergil states calmly, the simple word falling more like an order. An obligation you could not reject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started with soft touches and lingering glances after getting to his dorm room. And as the prose of a romantic story fell from your lips, Vergil only became closer in space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resistance of your urges was broken once his hand landed on your thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, you still need to read and choose an author and a story. So…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shift just slightly to relieve any tension, which is only followed by another sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your thigh. The ruler he uses leaves a red imprint, making you whimper from the sting. You sit obediently in his lap, knees and an arm holding you up. His lengthy cock sits buried inside your walls, one hand languidly playing with your clit as you read another story out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any time you moaned or lost your composure, he would not only stop pleasuring you, but he would slap you on your thigh with his ruler. At least he didn’t count stuttering as losing your composure; </span>
  <em>
    <span>for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and his eye meh-met her-hers as she… she sat there paler and whiter than-than any one,” you continue, face darkening in shade. Vergil just keeps playing with your clit, thumb pressing down on the nub occasionally. You swallow every moan that manages to build in your throat, walls twitching around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s breathing noticeably becomes more heavy and rapid; he’s starting to lose his own composure it seems. What a hypocrite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re unable to voice this, the only words you can spout are from the page. The rest of your thoughts are blurry at best, your orgasm building to the edge. You can feel it grow rapidly in your core, and your breath begins to become uneven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You miss a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Vergil </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwacks</span>
  </em>
  <span> your thigh, and his hand leaves. You whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vergil, please—” you beg, only for the ruler to slap against your thigh again. Your swallow is thicker than before, breath coming out in short spurts as sweat collects upon your brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll cum when I allow you to,” he says with a vague tone, your name following. You inhale deeply, sniffling. Your walls flutter around his cock again, and you continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of playing with your clit, his hand slides upwards to push your shirt and bra away. His calloused palm rubs against your nipple, making you shudder. His teeth begin to nibble at your shoulder, in a specific place you could cover easily—he’s always careful like that, with his brother being around often on campus to bother him—as you go stuttering through the sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you finish, a loud moan ripping through your throat as you lean into his ministrations, which have turned to your clit again. You didn’t particularly care about your dignity anymore, the relief too great. Your brain blurs over, taken by his touches and teasings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vergil,” you cry. “I finished, please, I’ve been good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you have,” he growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book lay forgotten as the ruler drops from his hand, clattering to the floor. You flinch at the sudden action, only to be caught off guard by his lips on your neck. You moan, shuddering as his hands roam your torso. It seems even the most patient and composed have their limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vergil,” you mewl quietly, pleadingly. That was the breaking point it seems. One moment you were trapped in this unending pleasure dance, then suddenly Vergil’s captures your hips in his hands. In one swift motion, he has you raised. For an unassuming, quiet and nerdy man, he was rather lean and built like—as your friend would put it—a brickhouse. Genetics and swordplay, he claimed one day after you inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s such a delicious stroke inside, you nearly cry in relief. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been building up for thirty minutes now. Not a new record by any means, it just seems he was not able to hold back in your games this time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil pounds you against his lap, and you have to make purchase on the desk to keep your balance. His lips meet the shell of your ear, breath humid against your skin as he thrusts into you. You cry his name, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he allows you one last right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, love,” he utters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spasm, head curling as your chin hits your chest. Eyes shut tight, as he keeps pounding into you. You can barely move, your legs like jelly. You let out a whimper, toes curling with the overstimulation. Vergil just keeps you ironclad in his grip, and you pull him deeper with each involuntary clench of your cunt. His stamina is almost overwhelming, though honestly, not unwelcome in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he orgasms. A hiss of air leaves through his teeth, and you milk him for what he’s worth with each clench and flutter. As his cum leaks out of you with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>drip</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise to the chair and floor below, his hand once again reaches your clit. Your hands leave the desk to go to his legs, tucking under his thighs as you lean into his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He works you to another orgasm, which isn’t hard considering you’re so overstimulated at that point. Never a moment to rest, to collect your thoughts. You only let out a shuddering breath, chest trembling with each one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vergil,” you begin through a pant. He works at the shell of your ear as you now rest still on his lap. “Bring me to bed,” you say coyly. You weren’t finished. The essay can wait, you have a whole three weeks ahead of you, after all. There are much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressing</span>
  </em>
  <span> matters to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he obliges. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might indulge a little more in the college au, I really like writing aus like these when the normal universe is chaotic. But I'll make something for the normal canon eventually I'm sure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>